It's All Just a Dream
by Fireyoukaigirl
Summary: Touya's dead... No. That can't be true. He can't be dead. It has to be a dream. Rated T for character death. TouyaYukina


**Okay, this is another tragedy fic with Touya and Yukina. I've switched the roles this time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the characters. Nor do I own the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood**

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something barrowed, something blue_

It's our wedding day, and that's supposed to be happy, right? The bride is supposed to be overjoyed with tears flowing down her cheeks, the groom with a smile directed at the beauty walking down the aisle. Isn't that how human weddings are supposed to be? Then why does this feel so wrong?

_And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

The large doors open and I pull down the veil. I try to force back my tears, but it doesn't work. The tiny, valuable gems fall to the floor with a _tak _as I walk. As I stand there, in front of the place where my love now rests, the flowers I've brought fall from my hands. I begin trembling as I fight back my sobs.

_Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to die? More of the precious hiruseki stones fall to the floor around me. I can tell my friends are giving me concerned looks. I feel as if I'm in a daze, that this is merely a horrible dream and I'll wake up to see Touya sound asleep next to me.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang  
The saddest song that she ever heard_

Koenma starts the ceremony. A prayer is said, but the only thing I pray for is for this to be false. This has to be a dream. It just has to. Touya's not dead. He's lying right next to me right now and we're both just asleep.

_Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Koenma hands me the necklace I had given Touya before he left on that case, the one he died on. No! He's not dead. But… If he's still alive, then why does this hurt so much? I take the necklace and stare at the pendant. It is one of the stones I cried out of joy when he and I had decided to be married. I hold it close to my chest as more tears flow from my eyes. They shoot off guns at the end of the ceremony. The last feels as if it pierced my heart.

_Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

I stand up and walk to where Touya now lies. I hit my knees, dozens of hiruseki stones falling to the ground beneath me.

"Why… Why," I ask.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

"He wouldn't want you to be crying like this," Hiei says while walking up next to me.

I don't answer him. I can't. My voice won't form anything but sobs.

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

"He's gone, Yukina. There's nothing you can do about it," Hiei continues.

He doesn't sound as harsh as he would if I was someone else. I wonder if he's sad about Touya's death too.

"No… It's just a dream," I answer, wiping the tears from my eyes.

* * *


End file.
